


Food Poisoning

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Food Poisoning, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) cuts, Keith has galra blood, Self Harm, Sick Keith (Voltron), The Paladins are Keith's Family, Vomiting, hate for the galra race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: A/N: The Paladins are honored after saving a planet, but things turn bad when the individuals of the planet discover that one of their heroes that saved their home is Galra.*TW (Trigger Warning- mentions of self harm: cutting)*





	Food Poisoning

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I really like this or if it's good, so I might delete it. What do y'all think I should do??

"KEITH!"

Air couldn't get into his lungs, he felt like he was drowning before his friends. The surroundings  were now spinning and he was both warm and cold, but his body shivered through the horrible pain that shot throughout his entire body. 

"uddy...y - you h-..."

Keith could barely hear a voice near him but he couldn't figure out what was really being said. It was as if he was under water and he was trying to hear what his friend was saying in the water. It wasn't easy, it wasn't possible. But Keith knew that he wasn't in water so he tried to focus more.

"th? Come o-on Keith."

Keith could feel hands on him and where the hands touched him made it seem like he was getting burned, so he flinched away from whomever was trying to help him. 

"Keith?!?"

He slowly lifted his head to see who it was but as soon as his head left the ground everything went sideways and then dark. And once it was all dark, he was finally at peace. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

** 1 hour earlier- **

 

After a long battle, the individuals of this purple planet invited The Princess and The Paladins for a celebratory meal, to thank them for saving them and their home world. They were calming walking the land, following one of the guides who was leading them to a massive dinning hall that The King had. 

The walk was fine except, Keith kept getting strange glances from the villagers as he and the others walked towards the dinning hall. Keith was just hoping that they were looking at them strangely because they have never seen humans before but something in the back of Keith's mind told him differently.   
They knew he had Galra blood and that they didn't want him here.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

It had only been a phoeb since Keith and the others learned that he wasn't fully human, that he had the very blood of the ones they were fighting, The Galra Empire. It took Allura about a movement to finally accept it and finally be kind towards Keith. Coran had spoken to her and then to the others about Keith, while he was hiding in his bedroom freaking out. His mind racing quickly.

_He was a monster. They weren't going to want him anymore. They are going to leave just like everyone else._

So a bad habit that Keith hadn't done in awhile came into play, he self harmed. He cut himself with none other than his Galran blade and once he realized what he used to cut with, Keith threw it against the door with tears pooling in his violet eyes. He curled into his self on the cool floor and cried silently, letting so much out, pain and fear.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith tried to not think about that or that these individuals were already hating him because of his DNA. So Keith turned his attention back to the group as they arrived at a massive golden building. The doors slowly opened before them as they entered the room. 

Keith felt a chill run up his spin and looked quickly back at the doors to see a small crystal in the center of the door glow purple. Keith knew that this wasn't going to end well and out of the corner of his eyes he could see Pidge looking at him, probably thinking the same thing as he was.

Once inside, Allura told the paladins which foods they could eat and which to not because of their human DNA.   
However, she and no one else took into fact that Keith not only had Human DNA but Galra as well.

The King at the head of the table smiled and nodded his head to one of his servants. They all came out with the food that Allura said were fine for them. Everyone's dishes were the same, so there was no sign that something would be off, but the servants had already messed with Keith's food.

They all ate, Allura and Shiro spoke with The King and his wife about numerous things. Lance and Hunk with Pidge at some moments were joking or talking about the battle they just did and how they did so and so or how they almost got hit etc.   
Keith remained quite. He hated gatherings of any kind, he was more comfortable by himself then in a room full of people. He has always been like that, it might have begun when he was in the foster system but it was wired into his system, his core and nothing was going to change that. He continued to eat his food, he would glance over at the others for a moment, then try to listen to want Allura, Shiro and The Royals were talking about. 

But once again he felt another chill run up his spin and he quickly scanned the room, his one hand moving slowly to his blade that he always had on his person. He saw a few of the people of this planet just starring at him, which made him feel even more uncomfortable. So he slowly took his hand away from his knife and tried to focus on the conversations before him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

As they all walked back to The Castle, Keith kept feeling really cold with his skin itching. He moved his shoulders that were now becoming sore. As everyone walked and talked, Keith fell to the very back of the group. His legs were beginning to feel very heavy which was making walking very difficult not to mention that he was feeling a little light headed as well. 

He could see The Castle is the distance but before he could find any relief or happiness, a sharp pain went up his legs, through his stomach and back then all the way up to his neck with a fire feeling to it. 

Keith gasped out in pain and before he knew what was happening, his knees had met the ground and he was coughing. He could hear mumbles of sound around him but nothing else as he continued to cough. Just as the coughing was dying down did he see the redness in his hand.   
He was coughing up blood.

Keith chest was feeling painfully tight, not allowing any air into his lungs. He could just barely make out his name from one of his friends but that was it, he just couldn't make out what any of them were saying, he was just drowning before them all. 

All of a sudden, Keith felt a pair of hands on him and it sent a wave of fire and pain throughout him. Keith bit his bottom lip until it was bleeding. This...everything was just too much for him. His stomach was twisting in knots and Keith leaned forward to see who was before him, but everything was blurry before a wave of nausea hit him like a train and he was throwing up everything that he had taken in today, it was a mixture of colors and smells. He tried to look at the team but everything suddenly went side ways then dark, giving Keith some peace.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**4 hours later-**

 

Keith furrowed his eye brows as he could see a bright light shinning down upon him and he hadn't even opened his eyes yet. He took a deep breath and found that it no longer hurt him, so Keith took that as a good sign and so he slowly opened his eyes.

Everything was way too bright at first but then slowly, everything came into focus for Keith. He was laying on one of the medical cots with an IV in his hand. He looked to his right and could see Lance, Pidge and Hunk all asleep on the floor with some pillows and blankets, just the way Keith loved it. Pidge still had her glasses on and her laptop open with her tiny fingers still on the keys. A small smile formed on his face. 

Keith quickly flinched when he felt a hand upon his shoulder and turned around to see Coran standing there with what looked like a clipboard.

"Oh, I'm sorry Number Four, I in no way meant to scare you son" said Coran as he flipped through the papers. "You seem to be in tip top shape as you would say, yes?"

It took Keith a minute to get what Coran said before nodding his head yes.

"Excellent!" Coran cheered and as he did the doors to the medical room slid open revealing Allura, Shiro and Kolivan.

Shiro reached his hand out to shake Kolivan's as Allura thanked him.   
"Thank you so much for helping one of my paladins" Allura said. Kolivan's golden eyes drifted over towards Keith for a moment before returning forward. 

"The Blade takes care of its own Princess" said Kolivan as Allura lead him out of the room. Shiro quickly made his way over towards Keith.

"Hey pal, how are you feeling?" Shiro asked.

"Umm...much better than before. What happened Shiro?" said Keith.   
  


Keith watched as Shiro sighed for a moment then began to tell him that the king of the purple planet that they saved knew that he had Galra blood and that he needed to be put down. So the king had his food poisoned his food with something only The Galra couldn't eat. Then Shiro tells him that Coran couldn't find a fix so The Blade of Marmora was called in and that Kolivan brought an antidote for the poisoning.

As Shiro was talking, Lance, Hunk and Pidge were slowly waking up. As soon as Pidge fixed her glasses on her face a huge smile formed and she dashed over towards him, wrapping her little strong arms around his middle.

"I was so worried about you! I thought I-I was going to lose another br-brother" cried Pidge into Keith's t-shirt. Keith lifted his hand and laid it on top of Pidge's head. Hunk, Lance moved over to give him a hug as well. Shiro laid his human hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him. 

Keith was still weak-ish so, Shiro picked him up and carried him over to the pillow nest the others made and they all laid down in it. Pidge curled closely at his side, pushing her face into his t-shirt. Keith glanced around and felt a small flutter in his chest. He at first didn't know what it was for he never felt it before but then he knew what it was.

 

 

 

It was love.

He was loved. He had a family.


End file.
